


зелень, деревья, Земля

by orange_is_orange



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_is_orange/pseuds/orange_is_orange
Summary: 7x13 spoilers
Relationships: Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	зелень, деревья, Земля

**Author's Note:**

> 7x13 spoilers

Октавии душно. Она чувствует, что задыхается, и тут же покидает помещение, почти что бесшумно: или ей так только кажется, ведь в ушах то ли звон, то ли гул. Вечерняя прохлада, наполненная такой непривычной земной свежестью, проходится по оголённым плечам и ключицам, и промёрзлый воздух бьёт в ноздри. Вздохнуть — глубоко, полной грудью, — получается с третьего раза, и Октавия даже не сомневается, что дышит сейчас только потому, что так настойчиво гонит мысли о брате из головы.

Лучше думать о другом. О Земле. Лучше смаковать каждое воспоминание, что приходит на ум, и неважно — счастливое или трагичное, ведь она вернулась сюда спустя столько лет. Та девочка из-под пола, впервые познавшая свободу лишь в семнадцать лет, была глубоко и очень давно похоронена. Как и Линкольн, как и то чувство вселенской несправедливости и отчаяния, заставившее её избить Беллами.

Октавия переводит дух, опускается на сырую траву и не глядя сжимает опавшие листья в распростёртых руках. Делает вдох-выдох, как бы напоминая себе запах зелени, деревьев, Земли. 

Катастрофа на Тондиси, предательство Кларк на конклаве — все это уже неважно, да и той заносчивой маленькой воительницы, чей наставницей была Индра, больше нет. Она погибла в бункере — так и должно было быть, ведь Октавии было суждено встретиться с Шармейн, создать семью и вырастить Хоуп.

Раздаются шаги, — тихие, будто виноватые, — и Октавия понимает, кто это.

Она встаёт с земли, не отряхивая испачканную одежду.

Кларк же не рискует подходить ближе, держит дистанцию. Грудь и плечи то поднимаются, то судорожно опускаются, а между тем веки её подрагивают: в уголках глаз скапливается влага. 

Октавия всматривается в осунувшиеся, совсем по-старчески, скулы. В словно заледеневшие губы — сероватые, искусанные, напряжённые. 

Кларк опускает глаза, стыдливо прячет их, и Октавия, заранее зная ответ, спрашивает:

— Ради Мэди? 

Кивок. 

— Он ведь не страдал, да? — теперь не думать о Беллами не получается, и черты лица Октавии искривляются: по щекам скатываются слёзы, одна за другой, и остановить их, воспротивиться давящему, всё разрастающемуся, подобно опухоли, ко́му боли от потери дорогого ей человека, становиться невозможным. Неправильным, нечестным по отношению к Беллу. 

— Не страдал, я... Октавия, если после того, что я сделала, ты не захочешь видеть, даже знать меня, то я пойму. Я не заслуживаю твоего прощения и никогда не заслужу...

Октавия прерывает её: смыкает руки за спиной Кларк и прижимает к себе. И плачет, чувствуя, как её собственное плечо становится влажным.

— Мы все совершаем то, чему не должно быть прощения, но мы прощаем, ведь поступаем так ради близких, ради семьи.*

Кларк всхлипывает, более не сдерживая рыдания, и в благодарность крепче обнимает Октавию, от которой пахнет зеленью, деревьями, Землёй.

**Author's Note:**

> * фраза беллами из 5x06


End file.
